Hetalia: Axis Powers: Paint it, White
' Hetalia: Axis Powers - The Movie: Paint it, White '(Ginmaku Hetalia - Axis Powers: Paint it, White, literally Hetalia - Axis Powers on the Silver Screen: Paint it, White) is the first feature-length film adaptation of Hetalia: Axis Powers, released on June 5, 2010. The film marks the first animated appearance of Iceland. The movie involves a mysterious force causing unusual incidents to happen all over the world, and the nations having to try to ward off the threat of human extinction from the alien race known as 'Pict', who seek to transform mankind and drain the color from the world (with America deciding that the world will be saved under his command). Recaps of the Hetalia anime series are interspersed throughout the film, showcasing different segments. Plot Summary Iceland, who has been trying to get more tourists to help out his economy, notices a strange green mist in the atmosphere. Elsewhere, a woman is being chased through the streets by a mass of strange white blob-like aliens, who capture her and change her into one of their own. At the world meeting, the World 8 (consisting of the former members of the Axis Powers and Allied Forces) try to figure out a way to solve the situation, but wind up only arguing with each other and causing Germany to call the meeting off. North Italy is left alone, unaware that Canada had also attended the meeting and is there with him. Prussia holds a talent show, though it is quickly called off due to the threat. Belarus and Ukraine attempt to search for their brother in the middle of the chaos. Although the nations attempt to ward off the aliens in their own ways, the blob aliens manage to succeed in draining the color of various cities and transforming them and the people into white blobs. South Italy stands in the middle of a converted Rome, only to be quickly transformed into one of the aliens. Poland finds that his pony has transformed, but becomes attacked and converted as well. Finland, dressed as a Santa, wonders when Christmas will come, but winds up converted. Finally, a tired Greece is sitting out in archaeological ruins with his cats, and becomes converted. However, Switzerland and Liechtenstein are unaffected by the attacks due to their barrier of "permanent neutrality" and manage to evade the disaster when the barrier repels the UFOs. The film then shows the Axis powers and Allied Forces in a makeshift hideout, seen to be on a dark beach (possibly where the Axis camped out in the anime episodes.) America calls Tony the alien, and says that they need help with the Picts. Though Tony is first suspected of being the cause, the World 8 discover that the aliens (known as the Pict) originated from a dying white star and have come to Earth looking for things to drain color and happiness from and to turn others into their race. A commercial break featuring Spain appears briefly, to advertise his coffee and "Shut Up" shirt. Before Tony can explain things further, the Pict convert him into a blob creature, leaving the World 8 to have to figure out a solution on their own. Meanwhile, Canada and Cuba attempt to help out humans that have been halfway converted into Pictonians. The eight nations then discover a spaceship and attempt to sneak onboard amidst the converted Earth population, Italy suggesting that they disguise themselves as Pictonians (in baggy white unitards made from the spare white flag material Italy owns). America declares that he'll be the one to lead them, but this idea is shot down by Germany, who orders them to split up. France and England are forced to pair up, but wind up becoming caught quickly due to their arguments, especially after seeing what the Pictonians think of their (sexual) relationship. The Picts hear them shouting at each other, come into the room to find them (where England states that he and France should not be "bickering for bickering's sake"), then pulls on a rope to discover a trapdoor, that they both fall down. It is unclear how they both escaped. America, Russia, and China find a control room, but wind up triggering an alarm by accident and become ambushed by the aliens. Germany, Italy, and Japan attempt to sneak through the air vents in the spaceship, but a cat that Italy secretly brought along in his suit (apparently to "relax him") attacks Germany and the three fall through the vent and fail as well. Back in Europe, Switzerland and Liechtenstein calm themselves by holding a picnic. In an attempt to ward the Pictonians off and bring them happiness, Japan suggests that the nations show them hospitality. The nations decides to showcase their special talents: *China and France show the aliens their "wondrous" food (which the Pictonians only find "odd") *Russia shows them the art of ballet, having dressed the Baltic Trio up as ballerinas (but the Pictonians only find it "odd") *Germany tries to give a Pictonian beer, but winds up demonstrating it too stiffly. *America offers the Pict gambling in a Vegas-style casino environment, though they find it "odd" as well (Although they seem to be happy.) *Japan demonstrates the Bon festival, which the Pict seem to approve of (despite saying that it is "odd") England then decides to give the Pict souvenirs of his scones, but they become disgusted by the taste and attack the nations. The eight bail from the ship and wind up falling into a vast ocean. Elsewhere, Austria complains to Hungary about the type of music he has to compose. Germany finds himself lost in a jungle on a deserted island, having washed up on a beach. He wonders if the other seven are alright, but a faint light catches his eye before he passes out. He finds Italy by a campfire making pasta, and the World 8 manage to reunite using the campfire light to guide them. Sealand then appears, having engineered his entire platform to move across the ocean. He thinks to himself that he'll be able to use this opportunity to get the others to acknowledge him. Back in Europe, Switzerland and Liechtenstein continue to have peace. The World 8 eat by the campfire, (Eating pasta made by Italy, and Chinese food from a Chinatown that China had completely forgotten was there.) when Russia asks why the Pictonians hesitate when Italy smiled at them, they are quickly discovered by them. Sealand tries to fight off the Pictonians with cannons on his platform, though they overtake him and transform him. The Pictonians show the nations the transformed landmarks of the world in an attempt to depress them further. Germany tries to get Italy to smile (as his smiling had made the Pictonians hesitate earlier), though Italy finds himself too scared to do so. In a brief interlude, Holy Roman Empire and Chibitalia are shown by a river, repeating each other's names over and over. The World 8 then decide to fight off the Pictonians (with the exception of Italy, who runs away to hide in some bushes chasing after his cat) and become engaged in a very physical battle, with Germany and America doing most of the fighting. The nations become overwhelmed by the Pictonians though, and China is the first to be hit and starts to transform. Only to have America hit next.Then one by one, the nations are transformed into Pictonians (although still retaining other physical features such as hair) having Germany to transform last. That left Italy as the survivor and frightened at being the last one untransformed. Suddenly, as the Pict surrounded Italy, Ancient Rome appeared out of nowhere, decked out in visual kei makeup, to sing a song (previously heard in Episode 18) about "Heaven and Hell on Earth", using the transformed landmarks of the world as his stage backdrops. The Pictonians become baffled by the bizarre event, giving Italy his chance to "attack" them in his own way: Having found a felt-tip marker that was dropped by his grandpa, he proceeds to draw strange faces all over the Pictonians and his transformed allies, causing them to laugh and find happiness. The happiness of the Pictonian cause the transformed nations on the island to revert to their human forms, and a strange faceless girl known as the 'Pict Princess' (really the woman the Picts were chasing after at the start of the film) appears to apologize for the destruction caused. She asks for Italy's marker (as such an object never existed in her world to create laughter) and thanks the group for showing her the meaning of happiness. The Pict Princess departs with her race in the spaceship, assuring the nations that she'll return the Earth to normal. The landmarks proceed to vanish. Back in Europe, Liechtenstein thanks Switzerland for the wonderful time that they managed to have. The next morning, the World 8 wonder how they'll be able to leave the island and blame each other for being stuck. Sealand decides that he'll give the others a ride home, figuring that they'll recognize him this way. Japan then suggests that they all simply do Bon dancing. A footnote reads that they returned home by using the route that China uses for food. Ending Sequence Theatrical Version Wa! Wa! World Ondo plays as a group of Pict aliens dance. "Chibi" heads of various characters float in the background and clips from the movie play on a screen. In the final shot, a chibi version of Italy poses with his two white flags. DVD Version The Pict aliens dance to Wa! Wa! World Ondo. In the background, various nations and other characters (including Janice) do the dance movements at different points and scenes in the film. In the final shot, the nations that appeared in the film all appear in kimonos and in chibi form, along with Tony, one of Greece's cats, Poland's pony (on which Holy Roman Empire and Chibitalia are seated), and Kumajirou. Post-Credits Teaser Iceland has managed to get several tourists and wonders why everyone else in the world was despairing over the chaos, as the strange aurora that appeared made his house into a big tourist destination. The chorus of children states that it's "The End". Episode Recaps Present in the Film The following are scenes from episodes that were inserted into different parts of the film, from different points of the first and second seasons *Italy asks Japan about his penis size (Episode 04) *Russia dives from an airplane while yelling VODKA and winds up breaking his bones (Episode 29) *Germany trains Italy with a cat, but the cat licks and frightens Italy (Episode 13) *The Allies find doodles of them drawn on a blackboard by America (Episode 34) *England attempts to curse Germany (Episode 13) *England accidentally summons Russia in a spell (Episode 13) *England visits Japan's house and finds strange creatures living there (Episode 30) *France asks England to marry him (Episode 12) *Italy sings a song to Germany (Episode 03) *The Italian troops flee from Germany (Episode 14) *Austria mends Germany's boxers (Episode 06) *Romano attempts to get revenge on Germany with a fake mustache (Episode 07) *Italy's hand grenade ( Episode 20) *The creation of Nikujaga (Episode 34) *Italy runs away during a training session (Episode 19) *England creates boiled eggs and bubbling beer (Episode 20) *Japan showcases a miniature U-Boat (Episode 04) *Italy "fights" England with his "Italian Spirit" (Episode 21) *Italy hugs Japan and is ordered to "take responsibility" (Episode 12) *Germany learns that tomatoes may be the cause of Italy's cowardice (Episode 23) *Italy begs Germany to play soccer with him (Episode 48) Character Appearances *North Italy *Germany *Japan *America *France *England/UK *China *Russia *Canada *Prussia *Switzerland *Liechtenstein *Sealand *Iceland *Austria *Hungary *Belarus *Ukraine *Lithuania *Latvia *Estonia *Poland *Greece *Spain (in a coffee commercial) *South Italy *Finland *Cuba *Ancient Rome *Holy Roman Empire (in a sequence with Chibitalia) *Tony Recap Footage *Youkai/"Onion-Head" *Kappa *Zashiki Warashi *Japan's boss Voice Cast *North Italy/South Italy: Daisuke Namikawa *Germany: Hiroki Yasumoto *Japan: Hiroki Takahashi *America, Canada: Katsuyuki Konishi *England/UK: Noriaki Sugiyama *France: Masaya Onosaka *China, Zashiki Warashi (recap): Yuki Kaida *Russia: Yasuhiro Takato *Prussia: Atsushi Kousaka *Switzerland: Romi Park *Liechtenstein: Rie Kugimiya *Austria: Akira Sasanuma *Hungary: Michiko Neya *Sealand, Tony: Ai Orikasa *Iceland: Ayumu Asakura *Rome, Kappa (recap): Hozumi Gōda *Chibitalia: Aki Kanada *Holy Roman Empire: Jun Konno *Janice: Yuko Mizutani *Pict Princess: Ayako Kawasumi *Youkai/Onion-Head (recap): Takahiro Mizushima Trivia *Though Prussia appeared in several early promotional materials for the film and was hyped as the Ambassador character for it, he only appears briefly in one scene early on and presumably winds up attacked and transformed by the Pict like most of the other nations. *Some of the characters have showcased real-life military vehicles during the Pict invasion. At one point, they are: F-22 Raptors of America, Pantsir-S1 SPAAG of Russia, China's destroyer fleet of PLA Navy deployed in "Red Cliff" naval base, France's squadron of Panhard light vehicles, England's Sikorsky CH-124 Sea King, and Leopard 2A6 of Germany. However, these vehicles ended up converted by Picts before they could engage at a signal (except the F-22 squadrons already engaging by firing missiles before they were turned white). *At least 70 percent of the movie is the actual original story involving the Pict, while the other 30 percent of the runtime consists of the recaps of the anime series spliced in between various scenes. This move proved to be controversial due to the recycling of footage and the discrepancies between the animation quality, along with the recycling of the island setting for the film's climax. *The ending theme and credits sequence were changed in the DVD release, though the original ending is still available in the special features. * While it isn't confirmed, it is thought that the movie could be based on the song Paint It Black by the Rolling Stones. Both include the idea of a world clouded by color and simply painting whatever's there, as evidant from the lyrics, "And I want it, paint it black" from the song. Category:Anime